Dancing Fun
by am who i am
Summary: Dancing brings Ethan and Benny to realize who they love. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Dancing Benny

Chapter one: Dancing Benny

Third person point of view:

Ethan and benny were in Ethan's room. Benny was on the computer. Ethan was on his bed reading a spell book Benny brought over. "Having fun over there? Why are you reading that book? It's mine and I don't even read it." Benny said while he was looking through Ethan's songs on his computer. "Just seeing what kind of spells you can do." Ethan replied. It was Friday so Benny was staying a night. Benny hit a song on the computer (Beyoncé: Upgrade) and stood up and started dancing.

Benny's point of view:

I was getting so bored so I hit a random song and got up dancing. It was a stupid dance. I just did to not to be bored. I heard Ethan start laughing. He had a weird laugh but it was funny and cute. Wait! Did I just say his laugh was cute?

Ethan's point of view:

He hit that song and was dancing to it and it just made me laugh. When he stopped he hit another song (Eminem: Superman) and pulled me up then started dancing again. "Benny I'm not dancing." I said sitting back down and watched him dance. All I could think of is him making himself look like a fool. He was so goofy and acting like a fool. All I did was laugh. Then that thought popped in my head again. I thought he was funny goofy and cute. When I look at him I always think he is so cute and I just keep the thought to myself I knew I might be gay but he is the only guy I like. When I realized I liked him I kept trying to think of Sarah to keep myself from thinking of him. I just want to play with his brown hair and just stare into his green eyes. I always notice everything about him. Like every inch he grows. His clothes like right now he was wearing one of his polo shirts. It was blue and had a small stain at the very bottom in the back of the shirt that was from when he sat in ketchup that was part of a prank pulled by some jocks. His pants were black and were just a little bit too short. I was staring at him when I notice the song stopped and he was looking at me. "What am I just that good you couldn't stop looking at me?" He said jokingly not knowing I was looking at him with my secret crush. I just said "Yea you wish." He just went back to the computer and played another song (Aerosmith: Walk this way) and just started dancing again.


	2. Dancing Ethan

Chapter two: Dancing Ethan

Ethan's point of view:

It was Saturday I woke up to see Benny playing a song. "Benny? What are you doing?" I said with a confused look on my face. "I'm making sure you dance and you're not leaving till you do." He said with a smile on his face. "Yea right." I said as I went to open the door. It wouldn't open. "Why will this door not open?" I asked looking at Benny. "I put a door locking spell on it." he answered with an even bigger smile. "Benny let me out." I said trying to stay calm. "Not till you dance to at least three songs." he said with a confident smile. I just shake my head knowing he wouldn't give up. "Which songs?" I said trying not to look at him because all my thoughts are starting to come back and I wouldn't be able to hide them if I look at him. "The next three." He said with a victory smile. I danced to two songs till a slow song came on. "I'll change it." He said with a blushed face. I thought this is probably the only chance to dance with him. "You said the next three." I said trying not to show any of my thoughts. I held out my hand and he took it and we danced. I didn't look at his eyes.

Benny's point of view:

When Ethan and I danced to a slow song I was surprised when I felt something push against my leg. "Does dancing with me do that for you?" I asked jokingly. He looked at my then looked down and then he backed up and ran to the door to try to open it. He felled again. "Calm down. What did you think of Sarah or Erica?" I asked. He looked at me and I seen a single tear roll down his face. "No I was thinking…" he said stopping then he covered his face with his hands. "I was thinking of you because I like you Benny." He laid down on the bed and covered his face in a pillow. I sat right beside him and put a hand on his shoulder and said "Good because I like you to." He looked up with tears just rolling down his face and that sight made me fill a small pain start in my heart. I leaned in and kissed him.

Ethan's point of view:

When I looked up he kissed me. I was shocked and before I could react he pulled me up and asked do you want finish the song before we talk. I didn't even he paused the song. I just nodded and he took my hand and pressed play. We finished the song and sat down on my bed. "Ethan. I like you. I didn't tell you because I thought you would hate me and I couldn't stand it if you hated me." I just leaned in to kiss him. Before he kissed back I pulled away. I said "That was for earlier." He smiled and we both leaned in for another kiss. When we pulled away he asked me "since last night you saw me dance alone…" before he finished I got up and started to dance without any music. He had one of the biggest smiles on his face I had ever seen. Then he stood up and started dancing with me.


	3. Benny's Birthday Dance

Chapter three: Benny's Birthday Dance

Ethan's point of view:

It's been four weeks since the weekend I told Benny how I felt. Ever since then Benny has asked me out every day but I have to say no because I don't want people to see us together. Not because of him but because I'm not ready to come out yet. I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it there was Benny. He walked in and asked "You know I have to. Ethan Morgan will you go out with me?" I sighed and said "Benny It hurts me to say no to you but I'm not ready to tell people I'm gay. Sorry." He had a sad face after I said that that felt like it killed me. He said "I know but E, I love you and want everyone know that your mine. Anyways can we have the party here?" I looked at him confused and said "What party?" His sad look got even sadder. He talked with a low sad voice "It's my birthday Friday." I just remembered his birthday and felt my heart break. "Benny I'm sooo sorry." I said him not looking me in the eyes. He spoke very quietly "It's ok just tell me I can and say yes next time I ask you out." he said looking at me with a devilish grin. I laugh and say "Yes to the first part but it's still no on the second part." He just smiles and says "That's good enough" He pulled me in and kissed me. He left after an hour of doing nothing. I called Sarah and asked her to come over. When she got here I asked "Can you help me get stuff for Benny's party. It has to be perfect." She looked at me with a weird look and said "Ok you want your lover to have the best party that you set up." I tensed up but said "He is not my lover and …" She interrupted me by saying "It's ok. I was just joking." I just laughed and went to the kitchen and made a list of stuff I needed for the party. When she left all I thought is I had four days to make the best party he has ever had.

Benny's point of view:

It is Thursday and Ethan hasn't been to school all week besides Monday. I was walking to his house to see if was ok. When I got to the door it opened and Ethan walked out closing the door behind him. "Hey Benny. What's up?" He said. I was confused and said "Why weren't you at school this week?" He just sighed and said "I just stayed home because I wasn't feeling so good. I'll be there tomorrow." I went home and waited for tomorrow when I got a call from Ethan. "Hello." I said to the phone. "Hey. Who do you want at your party tomorrow?" I heard Ethan's voice come through the other end of the phone. "Just you, me, Sarah, and Rory." I answered back to the phone. "Ok bye" Then the phone went silent.

Ethan's point of view:

The next day I was waiting for Benny right after school. When he walked up we walked to my house. As we walked in Sarah, Rory, and Erica popped out and yelled "Surprise!" Benny had a really big smile. Rory hit the stereo and hit a slow song. "Why is it a slow song?" He asked confused. "Because I am going to dance with you and show them I like you but no one else. So don't even ask me to tell anyone else." I answered him with an even bigger smile than his. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle of the floor and we danced. Rory and Sarah started dancing. Erica just sat down watching. Benny pulled me in close to him to where his head is right next to my ear and he whispered "I love you." I just smiled and whispered "I love you more."


	4. He's Back

Chapter four: He's Back And He's Gone

Ethan's point of view:

Around the end of the party I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it there wasn't anyone there. I walked out and when I went to turn around I heard a noise above me. I looked up and then Jesse dropped down from my roof and grabbed me. "Help." Is all I could yell before he covered my mouth and flew off with me. I passed out from the shock. When I woke up I was in a dark room and chained to the wall. I heard Jesse walking up to me but it was too dark to see him. I try to yell but I had something stopping me. "Finally you're awake. When your friends get hear I will kill them then you." He said with an angry voice. I heard a loud noise then the light came on. I saw the door busted down. I seen Sarah and Benny. Benny had one of the angriest looks on his face. "Release him now!" Sarah yelled at Jesse. Jesse just flung his hand at her and she fell to the ground in pain. "Release him and let her go before you regret it." I heard Benny demand in a low kind of scary voice. Jesse laughed. Benny said something out of the spell book I read and Jesse flew back to the walk then vines raped around him and started to squeeze him. Benny was doing this. I looked at him and he just flung his hand up and a chair shattered and lunged at Jesse and after that he was dust. Then a vine broke my chains.

Benny's point of view:

I see Ethan chained to the wall and I blacked out. When I came back to reality I seen dust and Ethan ran up to me and hugged me. I just hugged him back. We went back to his house Sarah said "I'm going to go. I know you can protect him Benny." After she left I kissed Ethan and we didn't part till we need air. I said "I will never let anything like that happen again. I love you Ethan." I felt tears roll down my face and he just wiped them away gave me a hug and said "I love you to. Benny, will you go to prom with me?"


	5. Prom

Chapter five: Prom

Ethan's point of view:

It is two days from prom. Benny was over and we were in my room snuggled in my bed about to fall asleep till Benny said "Ethan Morgan. I love you." I smiled and turned to him and said "I love you too. And I can't wait till prom." He just smiled and then we fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and seen my mom looking at me and Benny lying together. I looked like I was about to die. She just walked over and kissed my forehead and said "It's ok. I already knew." She walked out of the room leaving me in a shocked state. Benny opened his eyes and said "At least she didn't freak out." We just smiled at each other. That day went by fast. Then the day of prom I walked outside to see Benny waiting by a limacine. We got in and headed to prom all the way there we just kept holding each other. When we got there they were playing a slow song and Benny grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of the room. We danced till some jock just yelled "Fags." Then he pushed us down and Benny got up and got in his face. I was so embarrassed that I just ran to the bathroom. I sat in one of the stalls and locked the lock and started to cry. I heard someone come in. "E." Benny said on the other side of the door. I unlocked the stall and he opened it and gave me the biggest hug ever. "I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have come here." He said. I pulled back and kissed him then said "I chose to come. I love you." He started to push me into the stall as he said "I love you too. So much."

Benny's point of view:

I can't believe what I just did. I just took his virginity. What will he think of me now? We went back to the prom and Sarah asked "What happened?" Rory just popped up and said "They made love!" he had a smile on his face. "How did you know?" I asked. "I went to check on you two when I took care of the jock and heard you. Ethan you were really loud." We both just blushed and then we heard another slow song come on. Ethan looked at me. He kissed me then he took my hand and we started dancing this time no one stared at us and Ethan just kept staring in my eyes and I just stared back.


End file.
